1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information notifying method and apparatus, and in particular to an information notifying method and apparatus that assures security by notifying a portable telephone terminal of information on the security of each home and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been provided a security system according to the related art, which sends information on an abnormality of a building to a portable telephone terminal of user via voice or picture in case that an abnormality has occurred in the building to notify the user of the abnormality in the building. Such a security system allows the user to recognize any abnormality that has taken place in the building even in case the user is out.
However, in the security system according to the related art, when the portable telephone terminal is powered off or the user has not recognized that the information on the abnormality has been sent to the portable telephone terminal, the user cannot cope with the abnormality that has occurred without delay.